Computing systems often utilize memory modules such as dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs) for providing memory that is coupled through a connector to a printed circuit board (PCB) such as a motherboard. Certain types of computer systems such as, for example, laptops and other portable computers, may utilize a more compact memory module, known as a small outline dual in-line memory module (SODIMM), for providing memory. The desire for increased performance of systems utilizing memory modules may lead to designs that generate increased heat, which in turn creates a need for thermal solutions.